


Чудеса прогресса

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, Pre-Slash, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: А проблема пришла, откуда не ждали. Точнее, её принесли – склизкую такую, аквамариновую, в баночке с кодом.
Kudos: 1





	Чудеса прогресса

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

День начинался почти как обычно. То есть, паршиво.  
Будильник Хэнк предусмотрительно отключил – или же не включал вовсе, он не помнил, – потому как знал, что проснётся с дичайшим похмельем после ещё одного бессмысленно прожитого вечера. Едва не упав с кровати, он сел и отыскал в тумбочке таблетки от головы. Потом, когда от воды и лекарства чуть полегчало, поднялся, сходил в душ, оделся в первое, что нашлось в шкафу, покормил жалобно скулящего Сумо и поехал на работу, только по пути вспоминая, что забыл выгулять пса. Возвращаться не стал, в который раз пообещав себе и Сумо прогуляться вечером до парка, понимая, что этого, скорее всего, не произойдёт. Потому что вечером Хэнк снова или напьётся, или пойдёт в бар и напьётся, или попытается застрелиться.  
В общем, обычный паршивый день.

Только после обеда что-то поменялось. Фаулер позвал его в свой кабинет – нет, это пока ещё было в порядке вещей, но Андерсон невольно напрягся. Он уже был обременён делом, отчёты все со скрипом сдал позавчера, так в чём проблема?

А проблема пришла, откуда не ждали. Точнее, её принесли – склизкую такую, аквамариновую, в баночке с кодом. Хэнк, как только зашёл в кабинет, понял всё, и тут же его накрыло такой волной злости, что он даже не дал Джеффри и слова вымолвить.

– Нет. И точка.  
– Хэнк, это не обсуждается, – готовый спорить, Фаулер наверняка перебирал в голове аргументы, которые Андерсону нечем было крыть, но вид его всё равно был усталым.  
– Нет! – Хэнк хлопнул по столу, всем своим естеством показывая, что не желает это обсуждать. – Выбери кого-то ещё. Вон, Рид без дела шатается. Ему эту дрянь и подсаживай. Мне эта слизь в жопе не нужна, и ты знаешь, почему!  
– Это не от меня зависит! Участились случаи нападения девиантов, требуется обезопасить работу полиции, и симбиота прислали тебе, Хэнк! – видя, что Андерсона это нисколько не впечатлило, Джеффри начал метаться аргументами. – Это робот, Хэнк. Всего лишь робот, который защитит тебя и твою жизнь, да и к тому же поможет тебе в работе! Он не будет лезть в твою душу, ему будет важно лишь раскрывать дела, и ты сможешь наконец-то вернуться в строй, а не таскаться по барам каждый день!  
– То есть, это ты так обо мне заботишься? А меня ты спросить не забыл?! – Хэнк наклонился ниже, опираясь о стол. – Я не буду пичкать в себя эту дрянь, я тебе ещё раз повторяю!  
– В таком случае, Хэнк, значок на стол! Мне уже надоело терпеть твои «не буду», нам работать нужно!

Это охладило пыл лейтенанта, и он выпрямился, страдальчески вздохнув.  
Хотя, Джеффри его понимал. Не каждый будет рад такому «сожительству», даже если учесть, что робот безболезненно извлекается и способен некоторое время быть автономным. Мысль о том, что было бы, если бы в самого Фаулера такое запихнули, пробирала капитана до мурашек. И отнюдь не в хорошем смысле.

– Вот что, Хэнк, – пошёл на компромисс Джеффри, и Андерсон подобрался, слушая, – Симбиот сейчас неактивен. Возьми себе банку, до вечера, а я, так и быть, попытаюсь тебя отвертеть. Но Хэнк, это – твой шанс всё изменить. Измениться самому.  
– Эти штуки – не мозгоправы, Джеффри. Они даже не живые. Каким боком это должно мне помочь? Ты сам понимаешь, какую чушь…  
– Следи за языком! Всё, забирай. Завтра утром скажу, удалось ли поменять хоста, если ты не активируешь симбиота раньше, конечно.

Хэнк кивнул, вздохнув. Даже в руки брать банку не хотелось, но, раз Джеффри пообещал сделать всё, что мог, чтобы отвадить Андерсона, он не должен подвести. Потому лейтенант взял эту мерзость и быстрым шагом покинул кабинет – ещё не хватало, чтобы банку кто-нибудь, вроде Гэвина, заметил.

За оставшееся рабочее время Хэнк нет-нет да и смотрел на вещество, видимое сквозь прозрачные стенки. На вид оно было, как желе или жидкое мыло, совершенно неподвижное и холодное – банка за день даже не нагрелась.  
Собираясь домой, Андерсон цыкнул и всё-таки забрал «подарок» начальства, убеждая себя, что это лишь затем, чтобы, опять же, Гэвин не увидел.

Хэнк слышал о людях, живущих с симбиотами, но также имел несчастье работать над делами тех машин, что своих носителей разорвали на куски. Или толкнули под автомобиль. Или, и это самое жуткое – натянули поверх человеческой кожи свою собственную и именно таким образом скрывали свою принадлежность к симбиотам. Самым безобидным было обыкновенное отделение от человека и «переселение» от одного хоста к другому – но это же было и самым трудным для расследования. Жертвы, в которых побывал симбиот-девиант, порой вообще этого не замечали, и только сканер остаточного следа говорил, что робот всё же был.  
Но логично было поставить на борьбу с симбиотами такого же симбиота. Полностью знать повадки своих собратьев мог только подобный им.  
Хэнк всё равно не понимал, почему из всех полицейских для испытания прототипа выбрали именно его – а то, что это прототип, не приходилось и сомневаться. Но, очевидно, это так и останется тайной за семью печатями.

Хэнк зашёл в дом, закрыл дверь, разделся. Вспомнил про Сумо, вздохнул виновато и снова открыл дверь, чтобы зверюга хотя бы перед домом побегала. Пёс вернулся не очень довольный столь поверхностной прогулкой, но спорить не стал и просто улёгся рядом со своей миской на кухне.  
Андерсон по привычке достал коньяк, хотя хотел кофе, налил в стакан. Снова вздохнул, глядя на лежащую изображением вниз рамку – сердце защемило в тиски боли, и Хэнк поспешил отвлечься, ставя рядом злосчастную банку с лазурным веществом.

Что делать, он не знал. Интереса в том, чтобы открыть банку, не было, но была какая-то тёмная надежда, что этот робот взбунтуется на образ жизни немолодого полицейского и поможет тому в осуществлении желания, на которое самому духу не хватает.  
Терять Хэнку было решительно нечего, а потому, подстёгиваемый выпитым виски, он взял банку в руки. Чтобы отвинтить крышку, пришлось потрудиться, но вот жидкость уже льётся из банки и впитывается прямо в кожу. На ощупь, как слизь, мерзкая такая, но Хэнк подавляет порыв поморщиться.

Через минуту жидкость пропадает совсем. Хэнк садится на стул, ждёт, ощущая лишь слабое покалывание во всём теле, а также то, что на кухне вдруг стало душно и жарко.

– Извините, временные неудобства. Через пару дней это пройдёт.

Хэнк чуть со стула не свалился, услышав голос практически у себя над ухом. Рядом с ним стоял парнишка, каким был и сам Хэнк в момент, когда выпустился из Академии. Одет в стандартный такой прикид, какой носили почти все симбиоты, материализуясь рядом с носителем. Хотя, отличие составляло то, что одежда у него была классическая, даже галстук поверх белой рубашки имелся.  
Вот только никакой это был не человек, о чём свидетельствовали тонкие ленты голубоватой слизи, протянувшейся от спины лейтенанта к симбиоту.

– Здравствуйте. Моё имя Коннор, я – Ваш симбиот, прислан из КиберЛайф.

Видя, как симбиот старательно эмулирует лёгкую улыбку, Хэнк подумал, что лучше бы Коннор был девушкой – Конни, например. Он пропустил момент, когда взгляд симбиота сделался задумчивым, и уже хотел что-то сказать, как вдруг тот произнёс:  
– К сожалению, моя внешность неизменна, как и мой пол.  
– Слышь, говнюк, не шарься в моей голове!  
– Я не могу не быть в Вашей голове, лейтенант. Мы связаны, – однако Коннор поспешил пойти на попятную, видя, как оскалился мужчина. – Я больше не буду озвучивать Ваши мысли вслух. Хорошо?  
– До чего же мы дожили-то… – Хэнк налил себе ещё виски, когда Коннор вдруг сдвинулся с места, растягивая слизь между ними.  
– Собака! Я люблю собак. Как зовут Вашу?

Хэнк напрягся, когда «нечто» потянулось к псу, чтобы погладить. Сумо даже не зарычал, просто смерил непонятного человека оценивающим взглядом и снова закрыл глаза.

– Сумо. Сумо зовут, – ответил Хэнк и запоздало понял, что Коннор уже наверняка всё узнал из его, Андерсона, головы.

Учится, говнюк.

Хэнк ожидал от себя совсем другой реакции на симбиота, но парень выглядел, как живой, пока не напоминал о своей истинной сущности вырывающимися из спины Хэнка тентаклями. Однако он и правда учился, поэтому, когда Хэнк в очередной раз поморщился, перестал так делать и стал просто ходить по дому, растягивая слизь. Изучал.  
Андерсон хмыкнул, думая, что, возможно, всё не так уж и плохо. Можно привыкнуть… Да и пути назад пока не было. Однако прошлое всё ещё отдавалось тупой болью, и Хэнк не собирался так просто доверять Коннору, а уж тем более – подпускать его к себе близко. И плевать, что он – в нём, в прямом смысле!

Хэнк, наконец, отпил виски, но едва не поперхнулся им, когда перед ним, как из-под земли, мгновенно возник Коннор.

– Вам не стоит это пить, лейтенант. Это негативно влияет на Ваше здоровье.  
– Отвали, жестянка, сам разберусь.  
– Я состою не из жести, сэр…

О, боже. Видимо, Хэнк поспешил с выводами.

Их сожительство будет абсолютно невыносимым. При чём, кажется, для них обоих, даже с учётом того, что симбиот ничего не чувствует.

**Author's Note:**

> если хотите проду – пишите в отзывы, я подумаю. пока фанфик завершён.
> 
> спасибо за прочтение! :)


End file.
